


Desire

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [21]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Sungjin, Bleeding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Kim Wonpil, Rape Recovery, References to Knotting, Wonpil's not okay but he's trying, unsuccessful heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Wonpil just wants to be a normal mated couple who goes through heat the normal way.





	Desire

Wonpil rolled over onto his stomach, his eyes lidded as he heard Sungjin move behind him. Sungjin kissed his exposed hipbone, his hand coming up to caress the scar on his back before pulling away. 

“I’ll be right back, love,” He said before leaving the room.

Wonpil rolled over, watching his retreating form before pulling his blanket up his body. 

He and Sungjin were doing fine, great even. Despite all of the things that had happened between them, they had been working it out. 

There were things that they hadn’t done before as alpha and omega, things that they weren’t even sure they could do, and it made sense. Wonpil had been through a lot, and they’d both done a lot of things wrong. 

They were a mated pair, and lived as a mated pair, for the most part, and Sungjin helped Wonpil through his heats. 

Of course, Sungjin had never knotted him, which brought about the other problem. 

Sungjin and Wonpil had never consummated their mating. 

It made sense for a while. 

They had a flirtation, an obvious attraction when Wonpil got off of the scent supplements. Sungjin could smell Wonpil, and for the first time, someone was attracted to Wonpil for his scent. Sungjin didn’t have to get used to his scent or overlook it, he liked it. 

It felt nice until JYP found out, and he told them they couldn’t be together, that an Alpha like Sungjin deserved better than an omega like Wonpil. Wonpil, even for as much as he liked Sungjin, Wonpil had hoped, had prayed that it meant something else. That it wasn’t Wonpil who was undeserving of Sungjin, that it was Sungjin who was undeserving of Wonpil. He’d hoped that maybe JYP would fight for him, would finally accept Wonpil and that they could be together. 

It was a stupid thought, a misguided wish. 

JYP had been the only man to have sex with him besides his samchon when he first presented. Wonpil had always wanted to belong to an alpha that he’d given his all to. He’d wanted to be like his parents, who had only known each other intimately, his mother’s first alpha was her only, and Wonpil- he wanted that too. 

He knew it wouldn’t be the case because of what happened when he presented, but maybe the second could work out.

He was thirteen when JYP first took him, so it felt different, special, he’d held a special place in his heart for the man. 

JYP helped him through every heat he’d ever had until Sungjin claimed him. 

What else would that mean to a young omega like him?

So when he was told that he would belong to Junhyeok, he was hurt. 

But, he chalked it up, he thought that it was another ploy of JYP, that he was setting him up with Junhyeok so that he wouldn’t have to compete with another alpha. Junhyeok was only a beta, and if JYP called on him, what could Junhyeok do?

He wanted Sungjin, even then- but that little part of him hoped that JYP finally loved him, which was stupid. He was a mated alpha, Wonpil’s best friends father, and yet- it was that stupid crush. 

But Sungjin, Sungjin wasn’t a crush, he was the ideal alpha. Sometimes he could be a little cold, but what alpha wasn’t? Sungjin cared about Wonpil, loved Wonpil, made Wonpil dizzy. Every word, every touch- it was a shock to Wonpil’s system. 

With Sungjin, it was easy to forget that he’d been had, he could imagine doing it all with Sungjin, he wanted to do everything with Sungjin. 

He could forget about the other two that he’d been with.

Sungjin could erase all of the others, and fill in their spaces. 

That’s what Wonpil wanted. 

Of course- Sungjin had to go and ruin everything they were working towards. 

How could Wonpil fault him? 

He was an alpha, and all alphas were the same, they were territorial, and impulsive, and took whatever they wanted without the least of care of who was in the way.

If they wanted an omega, they took an omega.

Wonpil wanted Sungjin, he knew that JYP was going to mate him to Junhyeok, but Junhyeok had already promised that he’d never get in the way of them, that he wouldn’t break them up. 

Sungjin didn’t have to take it from Wonpil, he would have given it to him freely.

But he took that choice from Wonpil, and they were set back.

They were mated now, and JYP wanted nothing to do with him anymore, and Wonpil didn’t know what he wanted anymore. 

So he hid from Sungjin, until they talked it through, and promised to start over, and it was so nice. 

Sungjin was considerate, kind, and never rushed Wonpil.

They began to work through things, and Wonpil could see the future, he could see what they could have, would have eventually.

Then one day he found himself in bed with Sungjin, laughing about something when the first licks of heat burned through his belly and he thought about what every heat he’d ever had felt like, and he didn’t want that with Sungjin, he didn’t want to ruin what they were working towards with his heat, with his own insecurities, so he hid it, until he was too sick, and Sungjin had to take care of him. 

He didn’t knot him, but instead scented him until it passed, and nothing was ruined. 

So they got closer. 

Sungjin had helped him through three heats now, he’d never knotted him, never even penetrated him.

During heats, they never did anything sexual at all.

Wonpil just wasn’t ready for that. 

Outside of heats, they- they tried things. 

Never anything penetrative, and never anything where Sungjin exerted power over Wonpil.

Wonpil’d never even seen Sungjin orgasm before. 

Instead, Sungjin did things that he’d only ever heard of Omegas doing. 

It was unbelievable to see an alpha do  _ that  _ to an omega, something he’d done to JYP, but never the other way around, and he’d even- put his tongue  _ in  _ him.

He was good at it, had made Wonpil nearly feverish, and had never asked for anything in return. 

That wasn’t like any other alpha he’d known. 

Jinyoung told him that Jaebum had done that before, put his tongue on him,  _ in _ him, lowered himself like that, so Wonpil knew that- knew that it wasn’t something  _ wrong _ with Sungjin, like people said, that an Alpha willing to do that wasn’t an alpha at all. 

Sungjin was more than an alpha, he was his alpha, the only alpha for him, and it made Wonpil wish,  _ yearn _ for things that he’d never dreamed he’d have before. He wanted  _ more  _ for them. More from Sungjin than his selfless giving. 

He wanted Sungjin to take as well. 

He’d dreamed of being the way that Jinyoung and Jaebum were.

They had escaped JYP, and they had a child, and everything seemed so nice, and Wonpil just wanted the same for them.

Sometimes he’d see Sungjin and he’d feel a lick of desire curl around his spine, and he wanted to give in to that, to properly become omega and Alpha. 

“Hyung?” Wonpil called out and Sungjin popped back into the door, his hands running through his short hair. 

Honestly, as much as the band had clowned Sungjin for his shorn haircut, Wonpil loved it on him, the shorter his hair, the better. 

“Yes, Piri?” He asked, climbing onto the bed with the omega. 

Sungjin ran his fingers over their mating scar, like he had so many times, and would continue to do. 

His fingers were always gentle and Wonpil loved that. 

They had talked about redoing the mating bite, but Sungjin didn’t want to erase that part of them, because as painful of a memory that it had been, it was a part of their history, and to forget it was something they couldn’t do. 

“I- my heat is coming up soon,” Wonpil whispered and Sungjin ran his hands through Wonpil’s bangs, feeling for a fever. 

“It’s not for another week, right?” Sungjin asked and Wonpil nodded. 

He’d stopped taking suppressants since the first heat that they spent together. He didn’t want to do that anymore, nothing else to ruin his body, to sneak up on him and make things hard on him. 

“No, it’s not,” Wonpil said and Sungjin pressed his nose into Wonpil’s scent gland.

“Then there’s something else that’s making you anxious?” He asked and Wonpil nodded.

“I want- I want to do it the right way this time Hyung, I want- I want you to knot me,” Wonpil whispered and he could feel Sungjin tense beside him. 

“Wonpil- that’s- that’s a big step, are you sure that you’re ready for that, that that’s what you want?” He asked and Wonpil nodded. 

That was what he wanted, he wanted Sungjin, he wanted all of Sungjin. 

“If that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll do,” Sungjin promised him.

  
  


“Hyung-ah,” Wonpil called from the bedroom and Sungjin came back, the ice bucket and cloths already stocked. 

Wonpil had told him time and time again that they wouldn’t need it this time, that they were going to do it naturally, that Sungjin didn’t have to worry about that other stuff, but Sungjin was cautious a careful alpha. 

“It’s- I’m ready,” Wonpil whispered and Sungjin placed everything down, coming to sit on the bed, picking up the thermometer. 

He checked Wonpil’s temperature, the fever spiking right around 104, high, right where his heat would begin to peak. This was the make it or break it part, if he was helped now, it would be over soon, if he waited it would only increase and get dangerous. 

“Okay, I’m here, alpha’s here,” Sungjin breathed, rubbing down Wonpil’s arms, and to his sides. 

Sungjin’s lips were on his, and his fingers were petting him softly, and it was everything that Wonpil needed, but not what he wanted. 

He wanted Sungjin to get in him already, wanted him to quench the fire that was burning through him.

“I’m- I’m gonna start, okay?” Sungjin said cautiously before pressing into Wonpil.

He held his breath.

It wasn’t like he was a virgin, he didn’t know why his chest was tightening up, why he was tensing. 

“Relax, pil-ah, relax,” Sungjin goaded and Wonpil took a deep breath.

This was what he wanted, this was good.

Sungjin continued to press into Wonpil before bottoming out, his hands still running over Wonpil’s sides, his chest, anywhere it could reach to press his scent into his skin. 

The alpha smelled so nice, the Pine and tangerine scent flooding his senses. 

It was familiar in some ways to his other heats, but the tangerine helped, that sudden burst of sweet citrus to help him from completely relating it back to JYP.

"That's it, I'm done, it's all in," Sungjin whispered, petting over Wonpil’s skin.

“That’s all?” Wonpil asked and Sungjin scoffed.

“You don’t have to say it like that,” Sungjin complained and Wonpil giggled at the innuendo. 

Sungjin cupped his face with one hand, stilling him and the laughter died in Wonpil’s throat. 

“Is this good? Are you okay?” Sungjin asked and Wonpil nodded. 

“Just- just move hyung,” Wonpil whispered as he shut his eyes. 

Sungjin began to push in and out of him and Wonpil reached for something to hold onto, something to ground him.

“You’re doing good, you’re taking me so well, Piri,” Sungjin whispered. 

_ “Mmn. Good omega. Taking me so good.” The alpha panted. Wonpil turned his head as he sloppily kissed over Wonpil’s wet cheeks.  _

Wonpil shook his head.

He didn’t want to think about that. 

He didn’t want to associate those bad memories with this good one. 

This was a good memory. 

Another wave of heat ran through him, turning his stomach.

When would this quench the burn?

“Is it good? Is it okay?” Sungjin asked, his lips pressing into Wonpil’s cheek and Wonpil opened his eyes. 

It was good, even if his heat wasn’t subsiding quite yet, even if the building of it was making him nauseous, he felt nice, Sungjin was gentle, maybe too gentle. 

“Yeah, harder,” Wonpil hissed and he could feel Sungjin’s hips stutter against his. 

“Are you sure?” He asked and Wonpil nodded. 

Sungjin pushed into him harder, swapping out his steady pace for something slower. He felt like he could feel every inch of Sungjin in him as the alpha pushed into him deeply.

_ He took a deep breath as he felt the alpha pull out and slam in over and over again, chasing his pleasure. _

“You feel so good Wonpil, I love you so much,” Sungjin spoke, and the heat in Wonpil began to ascend rapidly. 

_ Wonpil gripped at the thighs in front of him like a lifeline. He felt far too hot and far too desperate. _

“Soon, I’m gonna cum soon,” Sungjin hissed, his rhythm still steady as he pushed into him deeply.

The air was full of the slick noises of sex, skin slapping against skin, fluid squelching, the headboard bouncing off of the walls.

Wonpil pressed his hands to his ears as his heart began to ratchet in his chest. 

It was too much, too overwhelming. 

He could feel Sungjin’s knot inflating, tugging at his rim every time the alpha pulled out. 

The stretch was almost painful, they would be locked together soon and then-

“Out- get out of me!” Wonpil panicked, pushing at Sungjin’s chest. 

“What- what are you-” Sungjin said and Wonpil shoved harder.

“Now! Get out of me now!” Wonpil screamed and Sungjin swore as he pulled out. 

Wonpil felt the familiar feeling of skin tearing, and the metallic smell of blood penetrating the air. 

“You’re bleeding- fuck, are you okay?” Sungjin asked and Wonpil felt his temperature rise, the heat having nowhere to go. He was burning alive. 

“Fuck, come here,” Sungjin whispered, pulling Wonpil into a hug, an ice cube shoved under his tongue and the thermometer already checking his temperature. 

“It’s 106,” Sungjin informed him as he swaddled Wonpil in blankets, hugging him close to his chest. 

The daze was taking over and all Wonpil could think about was how much he’d messed everything up, and how much his body hurt, and how he wasn’t a good omega at all, because what kind of omega couldn’t be knotted?

Wonpil opened his eyes, rolling over on the bed. 

Everything was quiet and chilly. 

He’d come out of it on the other side. 

“How long did it last?” Wonpil asked Sungjin was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Wonpil. 

“Four days,” Sungjin whispered and Wonpil tried to sit up, but his body was so sore.

“That’s really long, longer than normal,” Wonpil said. 

His heats were generally two to three days long. With him being unable to do it with anything other scenting, it took longer for it to come to a head. He hadn’t gotten back to that serious dehydration like he had the first heat with Sungjin, but four days- he had to have gotten close to that.

“Yep, four days, four days of you screaming, and crying, and trying to push me away. Four days of my omega rejecting me, reminding just how much of a shitty alpha I am,” Sungjin said and Wonpil reached out for Sungjin who stood up, backing away from Wonpil.

“Hyung-” Wonpil started. 

“I can’t do this anymore Wonpil.”

Those words cut through Wonpil, making him sicker than he had felt during his heat. His heart was heavy, his stomach curling in on itself.

“What do you- what do you mean?” Wonpil whispered softly, his hands recoiling from where it was reaching for Sungjin, instead pulling in where it was needed the most, to protect himself. 

“I can’t- I’m not a good alpha for you. All I’ve ever done is made things worse for you, I- I can’t even help you through your heat, you’re afraid of me, of my biology, I should have never said anything to Junhyeok- I should have never-”

“Claimed me? You regret claiming me?” Wonpil’s voice was tiny even to his own ears.

“I-” Sungjin started and Wonpil swallowed. 

“I’m sorry I can’t be normal, I’m sorry I’m not as easy as you thought I would be,” Wonpil said before laying on the bed, presenting himself. 

He reached up, intertwining his arms with the headboard. 

“Is this better now alpha, do I have worth now? I’ll lay still and take it- just-” Wonpil was breaking, tears filling his eyes.

If Sungjin didn’t want him anymore, what would he do? Who would have him?

“Wonpil- wonpil stop,” Sungjin said, turning Wonpil over. 

“Just don’t- don’t leave me, I can’t- please don’t leave me,” He begged and Sungjin hugged him tightly.

“You’re more than sex Wonpil, it’s always more than sex, I just- I can’t- all I do is hurt you, I can’t- I can’t keep hurting you,” Sungjin whispered and Wonpil hugged him tightly. 

“You’re not- you’re not hurting me, it’s my fault, I’m the one-”

“I made you bleed, I didn’t move fast enough, I didn’t- I knew what pulling out of you when my knot was like that would do,” Sungjin said and Wonpil shook his head. 

“It’s not- it’s not the first time I’ve bled, and it’s not the worst. I got- I got scared, Alpha would-- JYP wouldn’t knot me, he’d do just enough to end my heat, then pull out of me and  _ finish  _ on my back. He never- he never waited for his knot to deflate, because knotting an omega like me is disgusting. I got afraid you would do the same so I made you pull out before-” Wonpil tried to explain and Sungjin held him close to his chest.

“There is nothing disgusting about you. I’m sorry I didn’t take the precautions, I should have told you my intentions, I just- if we’re not meant for this, it’s okay. You don’t have to push yourself to do this for me, I don’t have to knot you, we don’t have to have penetrative sex, we don’t have to do anything like that, ever,” Sungjin said and Wonpil shook his head. 

“No, we have to do that stuff, I want to do that stuff with you. I want everything with you hyung. I want to be intimate with you, I want you to be able to cum with me, I want to have your children. I can’t- I can’t do that if I can’t make love to you, and I can’t do that because my samchon is still in  _ here, _ he’s here and JYP’s here, and the only person I want here is you. How can I make it only you?” Wonpil whispered and Sungjin shook his head.

“I don’t know Wonpil. I just- don’t know,” He whispered and Wonpil sobbed into his chest because he didn’t know the answer either.


End file.
